


Problematic MCYT Oneshots

by problemat1c_us3r



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, I didn’t put character tags so you searched for this :D, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, and if you didnt then idk man just keep scrolling you dont gotta tell me to get hit by a bus 3 times, help i suck at tags, no beta we die like Mexican dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemat1c_us3r/pseuds/problemat1c_us3r
Summary: Hey what’s up I’m coping!REQUESTS ARE OPEN PLEASE REQUEST THANKS ILY <3not all ships have to be problematic I’m willing to write anything really just read the intro page :)antis dni!or not you can leave hate comments they’re funny lol
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Dave | Technoblade, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Eret/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/TommyInnit, Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 354
Kudos: 561





	1. Request Page!

HI THERE PROBLEMATIC MCYT COMMUNITY 

I’m new to ao3 but I’ve been writing for a while so I’d love to get some requests for some problematic shit to write! I’ll do pretty much anything, please just read the rules/stuff before requesting :)

-Please use this form as a outline when requesting:  
Pairing:  
Top/Bottom:  
Prompt/Plot (go as in depth as you’d like!!):  
Any kinks?:

((you don’t have to use the form but it would be super helpful to me I would kiss you mwah /p))

I’m pretty comfy with any kinks that y’all got!! Legit I’ll write pretty much anything like if you want underage, A/B/O, gore (I’m not great at super graphic gore but I’ll try :D) non-con YOU CAN HAVE IT!! ILYALL

Uh no kink shaming guys that’s not cool! If you’re uncomfy with anything that’s ok! Just skip over it or don’t read no need to hate (:

also! You can request pretty much any ship/pairing (although I have a bit of a bias for bottom Tommy, bottom quackity, top Wilbur and top tubbo so like pspsspsps do what you want with that) and I’ll do it! It doesn’t have to be problematic! I’m gonna try my best to get to all of these B)

I’m sorry I ramble so much but THATS BASICALLY IT!! Thanks so much for reading and I love you guys and I hope to get writing soon!


	2. Wilbur+Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon but its more of a vent nhdhsjsn,,,
> 
> anyways! wilbur+quackity !! q’s ooc and I’m sorry bout that, I’m mostly just projecting- but basically sleepy boys+tubbo are a family and invited quackity over for a pool party/dinner and Wilbur catches him alone :”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Contains smut, non/con, mentions of drinking, overstim, degradation, tons of swearing, dacryphilia, size kink and rough sex w/ no prep !!
> 
> If any of this makes you uncomfortable please click away!

The smell of chlorine and fruity alcohol hung in the damp air. Quackity pulled on the silver doorknob, yanking it shut. The room was pitch black. His hands moved over the walls to feel for a light switch. 

He flicked it on. A cold illuminance flooded the room. 

Quackity slumped back on the bed and went through the pile of clothing Tommy had given him to borrow. He picked out a black and white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They probably wouldn’t fit, but they’d have to do for a couple hours.

Quackity pulled his beanie off. It was soaking wet and held onto the pungent smell of pool water. Tubbo kept telling him to take it off in the pool, but Quackity didn’t want them to see his hair.

He clamped the beanie in his fingers. Water dripped onto the wooden flooring.

Phil’s muffled voice became audible from the kitchen, saying something about getting ready for dinner, and he remembered why he was there in the first place.

He quickly stripped down, tossing his wet swim trunks aside, and started to put on the dry clothes Tommy had given him.

Suddenly, he heard a thud and flicked around.

“Big Q?”

Quackity yelped and dropped the beanie, not expecting Wilbur’s golden honey voice. The tall brunette was standing in the doorway to a bathroom. His ears rang, the room deadly silent.

The smaller boy felt so exposed, so vulnerable, standing nude in front of Wilbur. And Wilbur just stood there, eying him carefully, smiling.

“What’re you doing in here, Big Q?” The brunette inquired with a feigned curiosity.

“Getting changed for dinner.”

“Hm. You know, I haven’t really gotten to talk with you since you’ve come over,” he said, taking a few steps forward. Quackity faltered. “You’ve been spending all your time with Tommy and Tubbo, the little bastards.” 

Quackity could feel Wilbur’s short breaths as he was backed up into the bed. Their faces were centimeters apart, the wooden bed frame pressed lightly against Quackity’s arched back.

Wilbur’s large hands pinned Quackity back onto the bed, Wilbur moving on top of him. 

The younger boy burned up like a pomegranate, Wilbur’s rough lips grazing his collarbone. Wilbur began to press soft kisses on his neck. “You’re here with me now though, and that’s all that matters.” 

“W-Wilbur— s-stop— I’m not ready—“ Quackity tried to protest, squirming under his strong grip. Wilbur put a finger to his lips.

“Quiet down, little whore, you don’t want anyone to hear us, now do you?” His voice was low and teasing. Quackity bit his lip, trying to stifle any noises coming from the flood of endorphins to his brain with each new kiss. 

Wilbur noticed his growing erection and smiled. “You like that, don’t you? You want to be my good little slut?”

Any response he could’ve made was discarded as Wilbur pressed a kiss to his mouth. His lips were warm and chapped, with an edging taste of wine. He’d clearly been drinking.

“Wilbur you’re fucking d-drunk— p-please stop,” Quackity protested, but Wilbur just pulled him back into the kiss.

Wilbur briskly unzipped his fly, his cock free from the strain of his jeans. He lined up the tip and started to thrust. The sudden burst of pain rang through Quackity. His whines and pleas were smothered by Wilbur’s lips.

Quackity’s knees buckled as he struggled, letting out a sob. Wilbur broke the kiss, smiling down at the younger boy.

“Awwe, you like feeling my cock inside of you? You like being my little slut?” He whispered, words laced with sweet poison.

Tears slipped out of Quackity’s eyes and dripped onto the bed sheets. The lack of preparation was killing him. His body burned up like he was going to explode.

It felt wrong. 

“W-Wilbur— p-pleaSE—“ he stumbled hopelessly on his begs as Wilbur slammed into him again.

“Please what, whore? You don’t decide shit,” he hissed softly into the younger’s ear. “Now quiet down, I didn’t lock the doors and I don’t want anyone to hear us.”

Quackity choked on another sob, Wilbur gripping his thighs and thrusting faster. Quackity’s head was dizzy, his nerves drunk on sparkling agony as the taller boy continued his unforgiving pace. 

Wilbur was huge, Quackity was able to see the outline of his cock in his stomach. It was slight, but it was still there.

His hand trailed up from Quackity’s thigh to his nipples, pinching and squeezing them. Quackity let out a gasp.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He gripped back onto Quackity’s thighs, nails digging into his skin. Quackity could feel the affliction burning up at the base of his spine and shooting up to his brain with each new thrust. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Wilbur cooed. 

The sudden change in tone was a blow to the head. Quackity spilled out onto his stomach before he could stutter a response. Wilbur grinned and kissed his neck. 

“I’m close too, honey. Be patient, be a good little whore.” Wilbur smiled down at him, drinking in the sight of the smaller boy beneath him. “God, you’re so beautiful like this. Such a good slut~”

Quackity’s face blazed in a rosy glow as Wilbur came inside him, the taller stopping his thrusts to press his hips against Quackity’s. He rode out his orgasm for a few long moments, and then pulled all the way out. 

Cum dripped out of the smaller’s sides. Quackity just lay on the bed, breath hitched, twitching and whimpering.

Wilbur traced Quackity’s jawline with his long fingers. His erection sprang back up. “Don’t worry, my little slut. I’m not done yet,” he uttered, crisp taste of wine still lingering in his breath.

“W-what do you-“ Quackity mewled, before Wilbur slammed back into him, repeatedly hitting his prostate and pulling out. Quackity felt tears welling in his eyes, a loud, pained sob rising in his throat. 

Each new thrust kindled the flames of pain. The tears spilled out, sobs of exertion and overstimulation. “W-Wilbur stop! I-I can’t c-come anymore,” he quivered. Wilbur paid no attention to him and continued to ride out his high.

Wilbur came again, but he kept on going. Pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in again. Quackity clamped his fingers down on the bedsheets, wailing and crying and pleading for Wilbur to stop. 

“It’s your own fault for not coming to me earlier, honey,” Wilbur mused. “My little slut needs to be punished~”

He used his free hand to grip the smaller boy’s cock. Rapidly stroking it, trying to get him hard again. It worked. Quackity felt close to another orgasm.

Limbs numb and aching, Quackity came a second time. “Good boy. Such a good whore,” Wilbur chimed.

Quackity couldn’t form a response. He desperately wanted it to be over, but Wilbur was still going. He wanted to scream, hopelessly grasping Wilbur’s arms as the harder thrusts pushed him back into the bed.

A dull aching took over, Quackity shivering from another dry orgasm. Wilbur was still fucking into him, coming again like it was his first time.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. Wilbur jerked up and pulled out. Cum spilt out of Quackity.

“Oi Big Q! You done in there yet? ‘S time for dinner!” 

It was Tommy. Quackity uttered a silent prayer, his head dizzy and his vision blurry, not able to audibly respond.

Wilbur cursed at his younger brother’s intrusion and spoke up. “He’s in the fucking bathroom, you stupid wanker. Wait five fucking minutes,” he yelled back.

Tommy swore back at him some more before his voice started to fade away. The blonde boy was gone. Wilbur eyed the cum pooled on the sheets before turning back to the ebony haired boy laying in front of him, cum leaking out of his twitching sides. “Let’s get you cleaned up for dinner, love.” 

He pressed a kiss to his forehead, picking him up bridal style and he carried the smaller boy to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((sorry this is kkkinda shit and it’s short too :”( I was considering making it longer but I just feel like shit and idk
> 
> I’m gonna be posting some fluff next! Hopefully it’ll be done this week because I need comfort :D
> 
> Tysm for all of the support, I love all of you guys ❤️))


	3. Dream+Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request!! I’m sorta happy with how this one turned out :]
> 
> Basically a really soft-core smut between Dream and Tommy during Christmas!! It’s kind of hurt/comfort but all light and fluffy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Contains light underage smut, age gap, lots of praising, swearing, and a bit angst !!
> 
> If any of this makes you uncomfortable please click away!

December 25. Christmas Day.

A cool wind ruffled Tommy’s hair as he stared out over the water. He sunk his fingers into the wet sand. 

Logstedshire’s shores were cold and lonely. The melody of crashing waves lingered in his head. He stared out over the sun setting behind the water in a bright pastel sky.

What a way to spend Christmas. All alone.

Tommy missed Tubbo. Missed him with the red poinsettia twisting and pulling at his heartstrings.

He missed his best friend, the boy that Tommy used to fight side by side with against their enemies, against Dream.

Dream. 

The only one that stayed with Tommy during his exile. Not counting Ghostbur, of course, but Ghostbur only stayed out of pity. He didn’t really understand the severity of the situation.

Tommy didn’t know whether to love or despise Dream. It was Dream’s fault that Tommy was all alone here in the first place.

But Dream stayed with Tommy, kept him company. Dream was good to Tommy. He couldn’t really hate Dream.

Another gush of wind sent shivers down Tommy’s spine. Starting at the top and tingling all the way down. Tommy pulled up his scarf. 

He found rare moments of comfort on these shores. Gazing out at the threads of gold dancing on the ocean surface as the sun set. It reminded him of honey. A bee weaving its honey in a thin, golden lace.

Bees. Tubbo liked bees. 

Tommy liked to tease Tubbo for traits that he adapted from the little yellow insects. The antennae that would poke out of the brunette’s hair when he was feeling all cheery. The thin wings that he was too scared to use. How fragile Tubbo had used to be, all those years ago.

Now Tubbo was president. And Tommy was out here alone, missing him.

The poinsettia was back. How ironic that the blithe little Christmas flower would be the one to thrash with loneliness in his heart.

He subconsciously started to chew on his nails. It was really just a bad habit, something he did when he was feeling stressed or overwhelmed.

Tommy heaved himself up. He didn’t want to sit in self pity anymore. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and went for a saunter.

His shaky breaths condensed into little clouds in the cold air. He blew at some of them out of curiosity, observing as they would dissipate into its surroundings.

The smell of pine hung in the air as Tommy approached the Christmas tree. Wrapped with colorful lights, a brilliant golden star hoisted at the top. It wasn’t huge, not like the one back in L’manberg.

A sharp breath left Tommy’s mouth. How would he know how big the tree in L’manberg was? It’s not like Tubbo wanted him there to see it, anyways.

Drowning in self pity again. Bloody hell. Leave it to Tommy to assume the worst, he mused internally.

Something caught Tommy’s eye. He stole a glance at a porcelain white plate with a few biscuits on it. Next to the plate was a slip of paper. He picked it up.

“For Tommy. Merry Christmas. These are from Niki’s bakery. Thought you might enjoy them. —Dream.”

The corners of Tommy’s mouth twitched. He couldn’t tell if the present was genuine or if Dream was just getting into his head. Dream always had some sort of malicious intent, or something.

“Hello Tommy! I see you found the present I left for you.”

Tommy recognized the voice immediately. That stupid American accent with a bite to it, a sharp edge that didn’t always match his words.

Dream stood behind him, mask covering his face, golden tufts of sunlight atop his head. 

“Hello Dream.” Tommy sighed. He couldn’t see Dream’s expression behind the dumb mask, but he could tell he was smiling. “What do you want?”

“Just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. Hope you’re doing alright.” Dream nodded.

Tommy didn’t think Dream was being genuine. Probably just here to rub the exile in his face. Something along those lines. 

He seemed genuine though. And Tommy was too happy to have company to be mad at Dream.

Dream bent down to pick up a box. It was small, and wrapped in bright cobalt paper. A pretty golden bow topped it off.

The older boy handed Tommy the box. “I got this for you too. Hope you like it.”

Tommy’s grin was slight and crooked, but he still took the gift. He tugged at the bow and ripped open the paper. 

“A pair of socks?”

He held them up. They were long and white with little smiles on them. At least they’d be warm.

Dream shrugged. “I always ask for socks. If you don’t want them I’ll take them.”

Tommy jerked them away from Dream and his smile turned to a smirk. “As if. Go get your own socks, bitch boy,” he snapped, humor laced in his voice. If Dream wasn’t smiling before, he definitely would be now.

He turned away from the masked man and continued on his stroll. Footsteps crunched in the snow behind him. He didn’t need to glance over his shoulder to know Dream was following him.

Tommy didn’t really mind. The amity was nice, he supposed. 

The two walked back down to the shore. Tommy slumped down and laid back in the sand, head resting in his palms.

The sun had already gone down. Looking up, the sky was a painting of rose and gold, not a cloud in sight.

He took a deep, shaky breath and sat up. Dream had settled next to him, looking out over the water.

Tommy noticed instantly that something was off. The ceramic disc usually covering Dream’s face had been cast into the sand, leaving Dream’s face visible.

Tommy hadn’t ever gotten a chance to really admire Dream’s face. His skin was lightly kissed by the sun. An array of freckles was splattered across his cheeks. And he had those brilliant green eyes always ablaze with deep thought. What Dream was thinking about, Tommy had no idea.

Dream glanced over at him and cracked a smile. Tommy realized that their hands were touching, Tommy’s hand covering Dream’s. He quickly pulled away, cheeks flaming a light pink. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Dream reached for Tommy’s hand again and held it up to his own. Their hands were strangely similar in size, but Dream’s fingers were longer and thinner than Tommy’s.

Tommy felt himself shifting a little closer to Dream, who slung an arm over his shoulder. The pink in his cheeks burned darker. 

He wasn’t used to being touched like this. Not by anyone, really. Tubbo would hug him sometimes though. Tubbo was a strong hugger, which always surprised Tommy. Sometimes he’d need a break from the smaller boy’s grasp so Tubbo wouldn’t crush his ribs.

And there it was. Tears welled in his eyes, his heart shedding more petals. The tears were cold and salty, his eyes going red and puffy, the cold air blowing and stinging his cheeks.

Dream noticed immediately. “Hey, hey, Tommy— are you alright?”

Tommy didn’t respond, he just pulled Dream closer and rested his head on the older boy’s shoulder. Dream didn’t resist. Tommy was grateful.

He felt long fingers run through his hair, twirling and ruffling it. It didn’t hurt, so Tommy didn’t make him stop.

Dream was warm and Tommy appreciated the comfort. He reached up a hand to touch Dream’s face, cupping his jaw.

His skin was so soft and mellow. Dream turned his neck to look at Tommy, their faces closer together, eyes meeting in colorful fire.

Their next movements all happened at once. Tommy’s hand slid into Dream’s hair, bringing his lips to meet the other boy’s. They were soft and tasted like warm cocoa. 

Soon enough, the painfully writhing poinsettia in Tommy’s heart was gone. Replaced by a sweet passion and desire for the blonde boy in front of him. Ardor that flooded his senses, holding the long kiss. 

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, breath staggering and heavy.

Dream pulled him into another kiss, just as dulce and passionate as the last. Dream groped for Tommy’s belt buckle and started to pull his pants off. 

Piercing cold air nipped at Tommy’s bare skin. Tommy yanked away from the kiss. “Sorry— it’s just really cold. Can we go inside?” 

Dream pressed his lips together in a thin line that curled at the edges. “Of course.”

The older boy brought him inside of the nearest tent, keeping a firm grip on Tommy’s hands. Warmth spread through the places where Dream touched him.

Tommy sat back on the cushy floors, feeling nothing but comfort in the larger boy above him. He pulled Dream down into another sweet kiss.

Dream’s warm hands slipped down to Tommy’s thighs, stroking them lovingly before sliding his pants off. Dream left little kisses on his now exposed skin.

The younger boy sighed adoringly. Dream looked down at him. “You’re okay for me keep going?”

Tommy’s heart fluttered. “Yeah— of course!” 

Dream pulled Tommy’s boxers off, leaving him half nude. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful Tommy,” he breathed.

He warmed at the praise, sinking back into the ground. Dream moved his hand to Tommy’s cock, his grip light and his strokes minimal and slow.

“This feel alright?” Dream asked. 

Tommy let out little moans of pleasure, waves of bliss flowing through him. “Fuck— yes,” he gasped, Dream starting to speed up. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t stop.”

Dream’s hand worked faster, golden pleasure still flooding Tommy’s brain, his cock now fully erect.

Bringing his face closer to Tommy’s crotch, Dream began to run his tongue over Tommy’s tip, taking it in his mouth. 

Tommy’s moans got louder. Dream pulled up for a moment. “You’re so big Tommy, doing so well,” he crooned affectionately, before using his tongue to take more in his mouth.

“Fuckin’ hell Dream—“ Tommy mustered, brain white with euphoria as Dream started to bob his head.

Dream went further, almost taking in the whole thing before his gag reflex started to hit. Tommy could feel an imminent orgasm as Dream continued the meticulous movements with his tongue.

“Dream- ‘m gonna come,” Tommy moaned. Dream reached for the younger boy’s hand and held it lovingly.

“It’s okay. You’re doing so great Tommy.” Tommy couldn’t hear Dream’s response over his own loud moans as he released. 

The older boy swallowed some of it before lifting himself up, letting Tommy spill out onto the floor. Tommy panted heavily, his breaths short and warm. Dream gazed at him fondly. “I love you so much, you know that?”

Tommy closed his eyes and let his head fall back. He smiled. “I know. Love you too Dream.”

Dream sat down next to Tommy. He took Tommy’s hand and cupped it in between his own.

“It’s going to be okay, Tommy. I know you miss Tubbo, but at least I’ll always be here with you. I promise. It’s going to be okay.”

Tommy pulled Dream back into a cozy hug. He was still warm, his aura soft and calming. “Let’s go get cleaned up, alright?” Dream suggested.

“Sure.” Tommy nodded and pulled away, still smiling.

A few minutes later the two were back on the shores with blankets and snacks. Dream brought over two mugs of hot cocoa. Tommy grasped his, the smoldering drink burning his fingers. He didn’t mind.

Tommy mindlessly swirled his finger through the marshmallows in his, watching carefully as they melted into the warm drink. 

Wrapped in a thick, fluffy blanket, Dream lifted his mug to his mouth and took a sip. It left a chocolate stain above his top lip.

Tommy grinned and leaned over. He pressed his thumb to Dream’s lip and wiped it off. “You look like such an idiot,” he snickered. Dream stiffened at his touch, but laughed with Tommy.

“Love you too, asshole.”

What a way to spend Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo boy I love me some h/c :”] n e ways this is a little longer than the last one and I hope you all enjoyed! I love writing fluff and lighter stuff so this was super fun :D
> 
> ((side note:requests are still open btw! I might not be able to get to every one of them// I might combine some if they have the same pairing/similar prompt but I’ll try my best!!))
> 
> Thanks again for all of the support and requests and happy holidays!!! I love all of you sm❤️❤️


End file.
